


True Alpha Mates

by TransTeddy



Series: Scerek Werewolf Mates [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek whump, F/F, F/M, Immortality, M/M, Multi, Pack Family, Possessive Derek Hale, Possessive Scott, Possible Sour Skittles, Pre-Slash, Protective Derek Hale, Protective Scott, Scerek - Freeform, Slash, True Alphaness, Wolf Scott
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 07:55:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1143467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransTeddy/pseuds/TransTeddy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after Deucalion's defeat, however they don't know that Scott is a True Alpha yet.<br/>Derek gets hurt protecting Scott and Scott's wolf takes control.</p><p>This is my own idea of how true alphas work so don't be too harsh.<br/>I have posted this story on my ff account but I have made slight changes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

"SCOTT!" I heard Derek growl as he shoved me out of the way. It was kind of like time had slowed down as I fell. I watched Derek's body jerk as each wolf's bane bullet pierced his chest. He dropped to his knees and several hunters attacked him. An arrow hit his back and he collapsed. My wolf exploded with anger and possessiveness. I howled to alert the rest of the pack where we are and that something was very very wrong. I heard their replying howls. They were on their way. Derek whimpered and my wolf went mental. I knew I needed to control my wolf but I didn't want to. I felt myself begin to fade as I let the wolf take full control.

* * *

"Scott" _Cora?_  
  
"Scott" _Peter?_  
  
"Scott" _Jackson?_

I could hear my name, the pack were shouting my name. I looked up to see them staring at me with wide eyes. The smell of blood was heavy in the air. I checked our surroundings quickly there were only bodies, no danger.  
"Scott, we need to get Derek to Deaton." Cora sounded as if she was talking to a scared child. I desperately looked around the clearing for Derek but I couldn't see him. I could smell him over the smell of blood. He was so close.  
"Scott we need to get you checked out too." Cora said as she tried to pull me up. A growl rumbled through my chest and she jumped back startled.

She was terrified. The wolf rejoiced.

* * *

I heard a car coming towards us and I got up into a half crouch hovering over _him,_ protecting _him,_ as a warning growl pushed itself through my exposed canines.  
"Scott it's okay. It's just Stiles, Lydia and Alison." Peter said.  
"Hunter." I growled.  
"Seriously, NOW you listen to Derek?!" Jackson yelled.  
Cora, Peter and Jackson all moved to put themselves between us and the coming car. Another growl ripped itself from my throat as the car stopped and the hunter started to approach.  
"Whoa dude, how much did you get your ass kicked to end up with that much blood on you?" _Stiles?_  
"S-Stiles?"  
"Yeah dude, are you okay? Is Derek going to be okay?" He asked. I looked down to see that I was crouched over Derek, protecting him. I jumped up and pulled Derek with me.  
"Jackson can you grab his other side?" I asked as I pulled Derek's arm over my shoulder. "Stiles get the car started, we need to get Derek to Deaton."  
Cora, Peter and Jackson all stared at me with their mouths hanging open.  
"Jackson! Help me get Derek to the car before he bleeds to death." Jackson jumped into action. Peter and Cora exchanged worried glances before following us.  
"Scott! Are you okay?" Alison ran to me and started patting me and checking for injuries, but my growl made her freeze as we pushed past her towards the already running car. I jumped into the back and put Derek's head on my lap. Jackson jumped into the front passenger seat.

* * *

"Let's go Stiles." I put pressure on a massive gash across his stomach. "Stiles go faster!" I growled.  
"Scott, I don't do multitasking well under pressure, so can you stop growling at me for like five seconds so I can concentrate on getting us out of the forest and to the bloody vets in one piece!" Stiles yelled. I tried to stop the growl rumbling in my chest but I couldn't so I concentrated on Derek's heartbeat.  
"Jackson can you call Deaton so he knows that we're coming?" I sighed in relief when I heard Deaton say that he would be ready when we got there. The relief was short lived however when I heard Derek's heart stutter. "DRIVE FASTER!" I half growled, half yelled at Stiles who swerved slightly at the unexpected volume. Jackson cast a worried glance my way before texting someone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is from the pack's point of view. Slight time jump, they've got to Deaton's. I'm kinda obsessed with immortality at the moment.

* * *

_What the hell is wrong with Scott?_  
Deaton tried to take another step towards Derek but Scott growled and put himself between them.  
"Scott, I'm trying to help Derek. I need to check his wounds." Deaton tried to convince Scott to move aside but all he got was a growl in return. "Okay, okay. I get it. Don't go near Derek." Deaton turned and rummaged in one of the cupboards. He pulled out a filled needle. "Scott, I just want to help." Deaton took a few steps towards Scott with the needle hidden behind his back. Scott blocked Deaton but Deaton just jabbed Scott in the neck with the needle. Scott collapsed to the floor like a tonne of bricks.  
"What did you do?" Allison rushed to Scott.  
"I sedated him. Now can someone help me get him on the other table?" Jackson and Isaac grabbed Scott.  
"What the hell happened to Scott? And why were his eyes red?" Stiles yelled while glaring at everyone else.  
"I think I might have an idea, but I need to know exactly what happened to them." Deaton replied.  
"Derek and Scott went to investigate a new scent. But we started getting worried when they did come back to the house after an hour. About ten minutes later Peter, Cora and Jackson ran out of the house like it was on fire and Isaac woke up. We-" Lydia started to explain.  
"It was Scott. He howled. He sounded like he was in agony. By the time we got there Scott was the only one left standing but it wasn't Scott. The wolf was in full control. And he was crouching protectively over Derek. It was like Scott couldn't hear us. We kept yelling his name, eventually he recognised us but he growled when I took a step towards them. He reacted when the humans arrived and we tried to calm him down but he just growled 'hunter'. But Stiles startled Scott back or at least half back in control." Peter interrupted.  
"He was growling the entire time in the car." Stiles looked worriedly over to Scott. "I've never seen him so out of control. Is he going to be okay?"  
"There's a lot I need to fill you in on." Deaton cut Derek's top off and began cleaning all the blood off.

* * *

"Scott is a true alpha and-"  
"I thought they were only legends." Peter interrupted.  
"No. Scott-" Deaton was interrupted again.  
"What is a true alpha?" Isaac asked.  
"A true alpha is a beta that become an alpha not by taking the power but by the sheer force of will." Stiles answered while everyone gaped at him. "What? It came up in my research for the Darach."  
"Well done Stiles. A true alpha's only vulnerability is-" Deaton paused as he finished cleaning the wounds.  
"Its mate. A true alpha's only vulnerability is its mate. If you kill the mate then the true alpha dies, otherwise it is immortal." Allison muttered to herself although everyone heard her.  
"Well done Allison, reading your father's collection I see. It doesn't matter if the true alpha has never met their mate, if their mate is injured they will know and the wolf will take control and go to the mate. The wolf won't relinquish control until the mate is fully healed. Alphas are more powerful than betas, well true alphas are even more powerful. For example, werewolves can take away pain, well true alphas can take away any physical injury their mate receives even if their mate is human. Derek was hit with wolf's bane bullets so he shouldn't heal correct? Well look, there isn't a single scratch on him." Deaton stepped to the side and everyone gasped. He was right and sitting on Derek's chest were four crumpled bullets.  
"But when a werewolf takes pain away they feel it themselves." Isaac stated.  
"That is true however Scott wasn't affected by wolf's bane and so is already healing, there is no need to worry, Derek will wake up soon and I'm keeping Scott sedated until then. But there are more important matters to discuss. How about we go sit down?" Everyone glanced at each other nervously before following Deaton out to the waiting room.

* * *

"A bigger pack makes an alpha stronger, well if you have a true alpha it kind of works the other way round. Instinctually the pack would expand however Scott doesn't want to turn anybody, and if the pack doesn't then all the wolves would become more powerful. You pack is very small and you would all be almost as powerful as alphas. However if Scott was to mate and turn his mate, his mate would also become a true alpha and therefore they both would be immortal, because you can't kill the mate if the mate is also a true alpha. However that is not the point I am trying to make. With two true alphas, each of you would become alphas because of the increased power. Even if Lydia, Stiles and Allison were turned you would all be alphas. With that much power in one pack you would be unstoppable. But you wouldn't be like the alpha pack because none of you would have killed alphas to gain you power. You are pack not because you want to be powerful but because you are family and you rely on each other." Deaton sat back and smiled.  
"That is a lot to take in." Lydia sighed as she flicked her hair over her shoulder.  
"Yeah you can say that again." Allison rubbed her hands over her face.  
"So if we convince Derek and Scott to do the do, then everyone becomes an alpha?" Stiles laughed.  
"That's what you got out of that entire thing Stiles?" Cora just laughed at the simplicity.  
"So if Scott and Derek are immortal then what happens to us?" Isaac asked.  
"Well if your mate is a member of your pack or you ask Scott to turn your mate, then you mate with them, you will both become immortal." Deaton explained.  
"So the plan is to get Derek and Scott to mate then find our mates and get them turned and we all become immortal and waltz off into the sunset?" Stiles asked.  
"Stiles, your human, you don't mate." Peter stated.  
"For the moment."  
"We will be hunted, and they will try to kill Derek before he is turned. Hunters will try to kill the pack before we have mates. We need to find our mates to survive." Allison warned.  
"So you have chosen your side for the upcoming war Allison? You cannot change your mind once word spreads." Deaton asked.

"I choose pack."


	3. Chapter 3

We all sat in the waiting room for a while, just thinking about what happened, what we now know and how everything is going to change. Stiles couldn’t stay still, whereas Allison barely moved a muscle. All the werewolves were listening to Scott’s and Derek’s every breath and every heartbeat. Desperate for their alpha and Scott- wait Scott’s their alpha too- for their alphas to wake up.

There was a groan from the other room. We all leapt up and ran to the doors that were separating us from our alphas. Deaton blocked our way.  
“Storming in there isn’t going to help anyone. If it is Derek that is awake, he was injured and will react accordingly. If it is Scott that is awake and you storm in there then he will attack. So everyone take a breath and relax. I know they are your alphas and every instinct is telling you to protect them but in this situation you need to tread lightly.” Deaton pushed the door open quietly only to pause when he saw Scott straddling Derek’s thighs.

 

* * *

“Scott, what the hell are you doing?” Derek demanded looking somewhere between an angry bull about to charge and a confused puppy.  
“Are you okay? Are you in pain? You don’t smell like you’re in pain. You’re healed. Are you hurt?” Scott asked quickly whilst sniffing and patting Derek’s bare chest.  
“Scott I’m fine. What’s wrong with you?” Derek’s voice was thick with concern even though he was trying to hide it. He glanced over towards the pack that stood frozen in the doorway, looking a bit lost.  
Deaton stepped forward and quickly injected another dose of the sedative. Scott collapsed on top of Derek. Jackson and Isaac put Scott back on the other table as Derek sat up and swung his legs over the side.  
  
“What the hell is going on?” Derek demanded using is alpha voice.  
“Scott is a true alpha and-” Deaton started.  
“Yes I know.” Derek interrupted.  
“How come Derek knew but I didn’t?” Stiles exclaimed.  
“Because two alphas don’t share territory and he asked if he could stay.” Derek frowned.  
“How much do you know about true alphas Derek?” Deaton asked.  
“Everything you told Scott.” Derek glanced over to the unconscious Scott with a worried look on his face.  
“So you know about mates?” Deaton moved closer to Derek.  
“Yes but what does that have to do with-” Derek stopped halfway through his question and became deathly still.  
“Let’s go back to the pack house, Derek can take care of Scott.” Peter suggested, everyone but Derek and Deaton ran for the door.  
  
“But how come he’s only just-” Derek stopped himself.  
“Well he has only just become an alpha and until recently you were an opposing alpha. It probably didn’t occur to his wolf that it was a possibility. But you getting hurt possibly pushed his wolf over the edge.” Deaton suggested.  
“So I’m Scott’s mate?” Derek sounded unsure.  
“Yes, I believe so.”  
“I knew he was my mate.” Derek mumbled quietly. Deaton froze and spun to face Derek.  
“You already knew he was your mate? And you didn’t act upon this? You are the mate of a true alpha and you managed to resist the need to mate. This is amazing.” Deaton watched Derek with amazement. “You do know the consequences of mating with a true alpha don’t you.”  
“On the full moon, yes.” Derek moved towards Scott.  
“Maybe not just on the full moon. His wolf took full control earlier. Scott has a very strong moral compass and his wolf made him kill all of those hunters. From what the pack told me, they had been ripped to shreds. With a wolf that has that kind of power, anything could happen and not just on a full moon.” Deaton looked somewhere between excited and frightened.

 

* * *

A groan from Scott stopped Derek from replying.  
“Scott?” Derek asked and moved to Scott’s side whereas Deaton left the room.  
“Mm-yeah D’rek” Scott mumbled.  
“Hey Scott, you’ve gotta wake up.” Derek said and laid his hand on Scott’s arm.  
“Derek!” Scott yelled and bolted upright.  
“Hey Scott. I’m okay, calm down.” Derek tried to reassure Scott.  
“Is everyone okay?” Scott asked as he swung his legs over the side of the table.  
“Yeah. It was just us two that got hurt and we’re all healed now.”  
“Are you okay?” Scott asked again.  
“I’m fine Scott but we need talk.”  
“Do I need to leave? It’s my fault that the hunters were here. I’m a threat to the pack.” Scott looked down in shame.  
“You don’t need to leave, in fact I need you stay.” Derek said looking into Scott’s eyes.  
“We should go to your Mum’s house so no one over hears.” Derek suggested.  
“Yeah that sounds good.”

 

* * *

Scott stood up and all of a sudden their chests were pressed together. It was like there was no air left to breathe. Their faces were only an inch or two apart. They both moved in subconsciously. Their lips crushed together. Derek’s hands went to Scott’s hair. They pressed themselves together. Derek’s eyes glowed red as did Scott’s. Derek’s head fell back exposing his neck to Scott. Showing his submission to the true alpha, to his mate. Scott growled into Derek’s neck before biting down hard.  
“Run.” Scott growled when he released Derek’s neck. Derek ran for the forest and Scott chased him.


	4. Chapter 4

Derek & Scott’s POV

Scott and Derek woke up to the midday sun streaming through the trees. Scott smiled to himself as he remembered the night before; chasing Derek through the forest, marking him with his bite and mating with him under the light of the moon. There was a low growl from where Derek was lying next to him and the distinct scent of lust. Scott settled between Derek’s legs and lent down to kiss him.  
“We should head home. The pack is worried and I really need a shower.” Scott groaned in response. “And we can’t stay in the forest all day with no clothes.”  
“I’m not going to apologize for ripping your clothes off. But you’re right the pack is worried. Shower together?” Scott grinned as he got up.

* * *

Pack’s POV

“Where the hell are they?!” Stiles yelled for the eighth time in half an hour and resumed his pacing.  
“Stiles, calm down.” Peter demanded not looking up from his book.  
“Calm down? What if some of the hunters escaped and they go after Scott and Derek? They are both hurt already. What if-”  
“They are both alphas. You saw the damage Scott did on his own and Derek is fully healed. If anything is stupid enough to attack them then it will die. Now will you please take your Adderall?” Lydia tried to reason with Stiles.  
“Fine. Adderall. Anyone know what I did with it?” Stiles sighed as he rummaged through his backpack looking for the missing medication.  
“You’ve lost you Adderall?” Allison screeched from the kitchen. The entire pack tensed waiting for Stiles’ response.  
“I haven’t _lost_ it, I’ve just misplaced it.” Stiles said as he emptied his backpack on the floor.  
Everyone dropped what they had in their hands and began searching for the medication. Allison started opening every draw and cupboard in the kitchen. Peter took all of the cushions off the sofa. Isaac ransacked the various bathrooms and en-suits in the house while Jackson and Cora looked in all of the bedrooms. Lydia found the missing medication behind the Pop Tarts in the pantry. Lydia gave Stiles the correct dosage and put the Adderall away next to the first aid kit.  
  
Stiles sat still for all of ten minutes before he resumed his pacing by the front door. Luckily for the pack it was only twelve minutes later when the door opened.  
“Where the hell have you been? Where are your clothes? You can’t wander round the preserve naked! Why have you got blood on you? Did you get attacked? Are you okay?” Stiles began yelling as soon as the door opened.  
“I don’t know where our clothes are. And I’m going in the shower. Grab me some clothes Der.” Scott yelled back down as he ran upstairs.  
“What do you mean you don’t know where your clothes are? Did you just call him ‘Der’? Are you hurt? Scott!” Stiles arms flailed and almost hit Lydia who was handing Derek a blanket. Stiles turned his glare to Derek. “How do you not know where your clothes are? Where the hell have you been _Der_? Did you get attacked?”  
“Our clothes are shredded and scattered all over the preserve. Which is where we’ve been all night. And no, we did not get attacked. It’s from the mating bite.” Derek smirked and went to follow Scott but Stiles blocked him.  
“ _All night_? It’s two o’clock in the afternoon! You’ve just been hanging out on the preserve for over twelve hours?” Derek burst out laughing.  
“Yeah, not having this conversation with you.” Derek ran up the stairs.  
“Scotty, Derek’s being mean and won’t tell me what happened.” Stiles whined as he chased after them.  
“WE HAD SEX STILES! CAN WE SHOWER NOW?” Scott shouted from Derek’s bedroom. Stiles hesitated at the top of the stairs before running into Derek’s bedroom.  
“No, no you can’t. Tell me everything.”   
  
“They’re fine, I’m going out for pizza. Who’s coming?” Peter said as he grabbed his car keys off the hook, the wolves ran after him. Lydia and Allison just smirked at each other before joining Stiles in the interrogation.  
  


* * *

“Scott let us in.” Stiles whined in front of the locked door. Lydia and Allison just laughed as they lounged on Derek’s bed.  
“Stiles I’m not letting you in until we’ve had a shower.” Scott yelled from behind the door.  
“But Scott.” Stiles whined.  
“Let us shower or we won’t tell you anything.” Derek growled. Lydia dragged Stiles to the bed while Allison covered his mouth.  
“Sit down and stop bugging them. I want to know what happened.” Allison said as she cautiously removed her hand. Lydia made a noise of excitement and ran out of the room. She returned with a binder and a notepad. Stiles raised an eyebrow at Lydia.  
“I need to add True Alpha and more detail about mating to the bestiary.” Lydia stated as she flicked through the binder.  
“So you’re gonna take notes while Scott and Derek tell us about freaky werewolf sex?” Stiles asked with a look of disbelief.  
“Yes, but only the mating itself and how Scott’s abilities have changed. The folder is the translated version of the bestiary, see each section is about different supernatural beings. I’ve been adding my own observations to the Kanima, Werewolf, Druid/Darach and Banshee sections. Maybe I need a new section for Alpha Werewolves and then a subcategory for True Alphas. Or maybe I need a new category for True Alphas. Oh what if Alpha mating is different from standard werewolf mating? Hmm I need a bigger folder or just a big folder for-” Lydia continued talking as she left the room again only to come back with a bigger folder, dividers, some pens and a highlighter.  
Lydia sat down on the carpet and spread everything around her. She grabbed the Bestiary folder off of the bed and removed the biggest section and closed the bestiary folder and pushed it to one side. Stiles and Allison laid on their stomachs on the bed watching Lydia with interest. Lydia separated the stack of paper from the bestiary into smaller stacks. The first stack to be put in the new folder was followed by a divider labelled ‘Pack Bonds and Dynamics’, and the ‘Beta Mating’ section. The third stack that was added to the folder was accompanied by the ‘Beta’ divider. The smallest stack, only a few sheets, was added next along with the ‘Alpha Mating’ divider. The ‘Alpha’ stack was next and the last thing to be put in the new folder was the ‘True Alpha’ divider. Lydia smiled as she clicked the rings on the binder shut.  
“How come you have stuff on Alpha and Beta mating?” Allison asked as she sat on the floor with the back leaning against the foot of the bed.  
“Oh it was in the bestiary. I was going to ask Derek to fact check it but as far as I can tell from my research it seems pretty accurate.” Lydia flicked to the mating sections and began highlighting a few lines here and there. “But I’m not too sure about these bits.” There was a slight frown on Lydia’s face.  
“What about Omegas? Are they the same as Betas but without pack or are they actually weaker?” Stiles asked. Lydia looked up at him in shock as labelled another divider ‘Omega’ and put it in the back of the werewolf folder.  
“Omegas are actually weaker.” Derek said standing by the bed rubbing a towel on his head. Stiles yelped and fell off of the bed. He peaked up over the edge of the comforter before standing up.  
“I am seriously going to put bells on you all. Freaking werewolves.” Stiles grumbled as he straightened his red hoodie.

“I’m so hungry, is there any leftovers from lunch?” Scott asked as he walked out of the bathroom and towards the open bedroom door. Lydia picked up the werewolf folder, her notepad and a pen before following Scott and Derek to the kitchen.  
“We haven’t had lunch yet but there is some bacon and scrambled eggs from breakfast in the fridge.” Allison said as she grabbed the first aid kit out of the cupboard. “How come your bites haven’t healed?” Allison asked as she pushed Derek towards one of the breakfast bar stools.  
“Because they’re mating bites. They should heal in a week or two, definitely by the full moon. Scott can you make me some toast?” Derek asked as Allison taped a gauze pad over the bite mark. Scott put two slices of toast in front of Derek. Allison moved to the spare seat on the other side of Scott with another gauze pad and the tape. Lydia sat down opposite Derek and started writing on her notepad.  
“So the bite is an important part of the mating process?” Lydia asked not looking up from her notepad.  
“Yes, by biting each other’s necks at the same time you show that you see each other as equal in pack hierarchy and it strengthens the existing mental connection. I am the- an Alpha so I can tell roughly where everyone is and their general emotions. But with Scott I know exactly where he is and we can have mental conversations.” Derek paused to take a bite out of his toast. He looked over to Scott who was stuffing his face with bacon. _Thank you Scott.  
_ “No problem Der.” Scott smiled at Derek.  
Allison picked up the gauze as she turned to Scott. Several things happened at once; she pulled back the neck of Scott’s t-shirt and caught the bite with her nail, Scott hissed in pain, and Derek wolfed out. Before anyone could tell what was happening, Derek had Allison by the throat, his claws digging in but not drawing blood.  
“Nobody touches my mate!” Derek growled in her face. Allison reached for something to fend him off.  
“Allison, don’t fight back.” Lydia yelled. Scott leapt up from his stool and grabbed Derek’s arm.  
“Der, it’s okay. She didn’t mean too. It was an accident. I’m okay. Let her go.” Scott slowly moved himself between Allison and Derek and gently pulled Derek’s hand from Allison’s throat. As soon as Allison was free she moved to Stiles and Lydia so that the breakfast bar was between her and the unstable Alpha. The claws and fangs disappeared but the glowing red eyes remained. Derek turned to Scott.  
“You okay?” Derek asked as he gently moved Scott’s t-shirt to show the bite. “It’s bleeding again.” He growled slightly, his gaze flicking to Allison before returning to Scott. Derek pushed Scott back until so he leant against the breakfast bar, making sure he could still keep an eye on Allison. He grabbed the first aid kit and got an antiseptic wipe out. Scott hissed at the sting of alcohol and Derek whimpered in response. Derek gingerly placed the gauze pad over the bite and taped it into place. “Are you okay?”  
“Yeah Der, I’m fine.” Scott smiled reassuringly at Derek and stroked his arm. You could see the tension drain out of Derek as his eyes returned back to green. Derek rubbed his nose on the other side of Scott’s neck.  
“Sorry Allison.” Derek mumbled into Scott’s neck, but his eyes flashed red as he glanced at Allison.  
“Interesting.” Lydia said as she furiously wrote on her notepad. Allison reached over the breakfast bar to grab her coffee but was promptly growled at and pulled her arm back. Allison looked at Stiles with a pleading look.  
“What?” Stiles asked.  
“I want my coffee.” Allison moaned. “And I want to keep my hand.” Stiles sighed as he got up. Stiles was cautious as he walked around the edge of the island, but Derek seemed fine with Stiles being close. Once Stiles had given Allison her coffee he sat down on the stool that had previously been hers. Allison shot him a grateful look and sat down in his seat.  
  
  
Scott grabbed the dirty plates and put them in the sink, Derek refused to let go of Scott’s arm and followed his every move. Where ever Scott was standing Derek moved to stand between him and Allison. When Scott made everyone another cup of coffee, he had to give Allison’s to Lydia for her to give to Allison.  
“So you can’t control your wolf when it comes to protecting your mate?” Lydia asked, making more notes and taking a sip of the steaming coffee.  
“No, not that I would want to anyway when someone hurts my mate.” Derek nuzzles Scott’s shoulder before leaning back against the counter.  
“Does that apply to you too Scott?” Lydia asked glancing up.  
“I don’t know, I presume so. But nobody has tried to hurt Derek since we mated so…” Scott shrugged, rubbing his arm against Derek’s.  
“Do you trust me?” Lydia asked as she got up and walked over to the knife block, taking out the biggest and sharpest knife they have. She looked over her shoulder to Scott who nodded. Lydia smirked, spun and threw the knife directly at Derek. Scott didn’t think, he just moved. One second he was next to Derek, and then in the same second he was in front of Derek, all claws and fangs and glowing red eyes, with the bone cleaver buried in the centre of his chest falling to the floor.  
“SCOTT!” Stiles and Derek yelled in unison. Derek falls with Scott and Stiles’ chair goes flying across the kitchen as he stood up and moves with almost werewolf speed to Scott’s side.  
“Lydia, you need to run. Right now! Lydia-” Allison tried to push Lydia out of the kitchen and to the front door.  
“No I don’t I will be fine.” Lydia tried to reassure Allison.  
“Lydia! Derek almost killed me because I scratched Scott with my nail. You just threw a knife at him!” Allison was still trying to get Lydia to the door but Lydia watched Scott, Derek and Stiles in fascination. Blood covered the floor around them, stained their jeans and Scott’s t-shirt. Stiles was pale, shaking and crying. If looks could kill Lydia would be dead with the glare promising a painful death Derek was sending her way but it was slightly less intimidating due to the silent tears running down his face. Derek pulled the knife out and it clattered to the floor. Stiles looked like he was going to be sick. Scott coughed and spat out blood before pushing himself up so his back was pressed to Derek’s chest.  
“Der, don’t kill Lydia.” Scott ordered aloud and mentally, groaning when he felt his ribs and muscle knit back together. Stiles pawed at the new skin.  
“ _Scott_ -” Stiles’ voice broke. “I thought you were going to die. But you’re healed already. Like in thirty seconds.” Stiles lunged forward and hugged Scott resting his head above his heart. He didn’t mind the fact that he was getting blood on his face, he just needed to make sure his best friend was alive.   
  
  


* * *

This is the scene the wolves walked in on when they got home.  
“Why does it smell like blood, Scott’s blood? What hap-” Isaac asked as they walked towards to the kitchen only to freeze when they stepped through the door. Allison was still trying to pull Lydia out of the room. Stiles was hugging Scott who was leaning back against Derek’s chest and they were all soaked in Scott’s blood which was pooled on the floor around them. The bone cleaver was also in the pool of blood. Jackson and Isaac paled at the amount of blood- Scott’s blood everywhere and listened to make sure that they could still hear his heartbeat.  
“Stiles, I’m fine. Completely healed.” Scott murmured into Stiles’ hair, his arms came up to wrap around Stiles’ shaking form. “What the hell Lydia? Why would you try to kill Derek?” Scott’s glowing red eyes board into Lydia’s. The wolves’ gaze moved from the gory sight to Lydia.  
“I didn’t try to kill Derek. You’re both immortal.” Lydia stated as she shook out of Allison’s grip and started making more notes.  
“Then why did you throw the bone cleaver at him?” There was a growl building in Scott’s chest as he spoke.  
“To see how you would react to your mate being in danger.” Lydia said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
“Why the hell would you do that?! Derek almost killed Allison because she scratched me, and you thought it would be a good idea to throw a knife at Derek to see how I would react? Do you have a death wish?” As Scott became more agitated his fangs descended and his claws grew. He was openly growling now.  
“You wouldn’t kill me Scott. You and Derek are very different people. He would kill anyone that dared to hurt you. But you are faster than him, so you protected him from getting hurt in the first place. Negating the need for revenge.” Lydia smiled at Scott as she looked up from her notes.  
“I’m still going to kill you.” Derek’s growl was muffled by Scott’s shoulder.  
“Don’t kill her Der.” Scott ordered. Stiles jumped up and ripped the notepad from Lydia’s hands.  
“You gave me a fucking heart attack for _an experiment_?!” Stiles yelled in Lydia’s face. “I thought he was going to _die_.” Stiles’ voice broke again.  
“He’s immortal Stiles, he can’t die.” Lydia said calmly while staring up at Stiles whose arms flailed everywhere.  
“You’re not covered in his blood. Have you not seen how much blood there is Lydia? Because me, Scott, Derek and the floor are covered. I’m pretty sure that if he was human he would have died from the blood loss alone never mind the _bone cleaver_ that was in his chest!” There were tear tracks in the drying blood on Stiles’ face. He flexed his hand like he was about to punch her. Scott leapt up and moved to Stiles’ side, Derek clinging to Scott like a lifeline.  
“But I’m not human Stiles and I’m not dead. I’m okay Stiles.” Scott pulled Stiles into his chest and hugged him, Derek wrapped his arms around Scott’s waist from behind. Jackson and Isaac ran over and hugged either side of Scott. Allison took a step towards Scott, but was growled at again by Derek. “Der.” Scott said warningly and looked up at Allison. She took a hesitant step forward and when she didn’t get growled at she ran forward and hugged Stiles and buried her face in Scott’s shoulder.  
“I’m sorry Stiles. I didn’t think about the emotional results, I was just curious about how mates work. I’m sorry Derek for throwing the knife at you and I’m sorry for hurting your mate.” Lydia apologized whilst inspecting her nails. Derek listened to her heart beat and when it held steady he nodded into Scott’s back. Scott held his arm open and Lydia snuggled into Stiles’ side. Cora and Peter just looked at each other before shrugging and hugging Derek’s sides. It was quiet and peaceful for all of five minutes before Stiles spoke up.  
“Scotty, you’re all sticky. You need another shower. And so do me and Derek. And probably everyone else now that they’ve touched you. And someone should probably clean the floor before Mum gets home.” Everyone jumped apart. Lydia got the bleach, rubber cloves and the brush out from under the sink. Allison ran for the mop and bucket. Peter chucked the knife in the sink. Everyone apart from Allison and Lydia ran for all of the available showers.

 

* * *

When Melissa did get home everyone had changed and most of them had showered. The kitchen floor was spotless. She took one glance at the kitchen and raised an eyebrow. Melissa’s gaze went over each member of the pack and stopped on Derek, Scott and Stiles who were practically laying on each other.  
“I haven’t seen the kitchen floor that white in a very long time. Who died?” Melissa asked, Stiles let out a choked sob and snuggled into Scott’s side. Melissa sat on the sofa by Stiles’ feet and rubbed his back reassuringly. “Scott are you okay?” Melissa looked over each member of the pack making sure they were all in one piece.  
“Yeah mum, I’m all healed.” Scott smiled reassuringly. “And all of the clothes are already in the wash.”  
“Derek are you okay? You didn’t kill whatever hurt Scott did you?” Derek’s head shot up at Melissa’s question. “I may not be a werewolf, but I’m not blind. And you didn’t answer my question.”  
“I didn’t kill anybody.” Derek replied, his eyes flashed red as he looked over to Lydia. “And I’m okay.” Melissa stood up, walked over to Lydia and took the notepad out of her hands. Lydia let out an indignant squawk.  
“Mum-” Lydia stopped at the disapproving glare that Melissa gave her as she read.  
“You threw the bone cleaver at Scott?” Melissa crossed her arms.  
“I didn’t throw it at Scott, I threw it at D-” Lydia was interrupted.  
“You knew full well what Scott would do and it’s not okay to throw knives at Derek either. I will be keeping this. Give me your phone, laptop, text books and the bestiary.” Melissa moved so Lydia could get past her.  
“But I have homework due tomorrow.” Lydia complained. There was a chorus of ‘No you don’t‘s and ‘Its Sunday tomorrow’s from around the room. Lydia huffed as she marched up the stairs.

Lydia was allowed downstairs for dinner. Stiles and Derek stayed plastered to Scott’s sides, Isaac and Jackson not far behind. When Melissa sent them all to bed Stiles refused point blank to sleep his own bed and ended up in Derek’s room with Scott sandwiched between them. At some point in the night Isaac and Jackson joined them.

When they woke up Allison and Lydia appeared at the bedroom door with breakfast and coffee for them all, Allison had also grabbed the first aid kit and Stiles’ Adderall. It wasn’t long before Peter and Cora stumbled into Derek’s room and collapsed into the seats by the bookshelf. Melissa went looking for the pack and couldn’t help but take a photo of the scene she found. Derek and Scott were sat with their legs crossed facing each other by the headboard and Scott was putting a new gauze pad on Derek’s neck, who was fiddling with Scott’s hoodie string. Stiles was asleep with his head on Scott’s lap with Lydia and Allison cuddled into his sides. Isaac and Jackson were eating their breakfast while watching Scott and Derek with smiles on their faces further down the bed near Allison’s legs. Peter and Cora were sipping their coffees sat on the floor leaning back against the foot of the bed. Melissa moved to sit by Scott and Lydia.  
“How’s the bites?” Melissa asked as she inspected Scott’s. “What happened here?” She asked as she pointed to the fresher line of blood.  
“Allison caught her nail on it.” Scott explained, there was a slight growl from Derek.  
“Allison damaged Scott’s mating bite and she’s still alive?” Peter exclaimed as he jumped up and moved towards Melissa’s side to inspect.  
“Nice bite. But not defending your mate? You’re getting weak brother.” Cora joked as she too inspected the bite.  
“Don’t encourage him to kill pack Cora, Peter!” Melissa scolded. The growl in Derek’s chest had been building.  
“Hey Der, it’s okay. It was an accident.” Scott ran his hand down Derek’s arm and wrapped it round Derek’s clawed hands, which immediately retracted from fear of hurting his mate. _Der, I’m okay. Calm down. They are just winding you up._ Derek’s fangs retracted and the red faded away. He looked down ashamed. _It’s okay Der, I wanted to kill Lydia for throwing the knife at you.  
_ _She hurt you! I should kill her._ Derek growled.  
 _No Der, don’t kill the pack._ Scott commanded mentally.  
“Okay, I won’t kill the pack” Derek mumbled as he nuzzled Scott’s shoulder. The wolves and Melissa looked up in alarm, Scott just shook his head. None of the pack had anything to do today so they all just snuggled on Derek’s bed once everything had been cleared away and Derek and Scott’s bites had been covered with the new gauze pads. They all loved days where they could all relax together and be close to each other.


End file.
